


Knighthood in Fire

by Lalelilolu



Series: Lale's Inktober 2020 [5]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, History, Inktober 2020, POV Outsider, Queen Sansa Stark, Sworn Shield Sandor Clegane, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:41:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26837620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lalelilolu/pseuds/Lalelilolu
Summary: Henry hates school trips to the musuem. He has already seen everything in it. And more.Fifth day of Inktober (Blade)
Relationships: Sandor Clegane/Sansa Stark
Series: Lale's Inktober 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953916
Comments: 12
Kudos: 38





	Knighthood in Fire

“And this painting, the ‘Knighthood in flames’, displays Queen Sansa Stark elevating Ser Sandor Clegane into knighthood and instigating him as her sworn shield,” the guide drowns on. Henry wished he was anywhere else, as a distant descendant of the queen displayed on the linen he knew this painting and the story behind it by heart but there had been no possibility for him to get out of this school trip. Henry sighed.

He knew all about how Ser Clegane, the fearsome hound of Winterfell, was speculated to have a deeper relationship with the queen than any sworn shield should have had with their charge; knew all about the unbreakable black blade with the yellow dragon eye gem that he used to protect her and even about the rumors that the children Stark had taken in were all sired by him and actually born by her and not orphans at all.

He had seen the letters between the two with his own eyes, being part of his heritage and all. And he couldn’t care less about the stories historians made up. They were dusty theories from dusty men made over dusty parchments.

What Henry cared for was the hard evidence, like the fact that his family bred the best hunting dogs in the country and had done so for the last several centuries. Or the fact that in his room, in the ancestral home of Winterfell castle, was a loose floorboard with simple wedding bands he had never told anyone about. Or the fact that sometimes a fairy tail-like story could be true.

Eventually Henry turned his attention from picking his fingernails back to the tour guide.

“...there are hints of it in their letters but any hard evidence has been lost. Historians still fight over those theories today and we probably may never know the truth.”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you liked it : ) ♥


End file.
